Sammy's Secret
by Deanies Pie
Summary: Sammy has a secret. A big one. One that will change all of their lives forever. Pre-Series into Series.
1. chapter 1

So a little background. Sam is bit by a werewolf right before he heads to college.

Little Humour and Little Angst all in one.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

Sam stood in front of the mirror, studying the gruesome bite on his shoulder. He watched as the torn skin began to stitch together and his breath caught in his throat. _This is it._

A loud knock on the door made him jump and he quickly throws on another shirt. "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Come on, Sammy! I gotta take a piss!" Sam couldn't help to roll his eyes in the seriousness of the moment. Only his brother could make a sad moment somehow happy again.

The situation came slamming back and a lone tear slid down his dirty cheek. He quickly wipes it and opens the door.

XxXxX

Dean paced around the room trying to think dry thoughts as his bladder beckoned for release. He goes up to the bathroom door and bangs on it.

Hearing his brother he groans. "Come on, Sammy! I gotta take a piss!" He paced a few minutes more before hearing the click of the bathroom door.

Not a second thought, he shoves past Sam into the bathroom. His pants already half down as he slams the door shut.

Once satisfied he looks around the dainty bathroom and sees his little brothers discarded shirt. He picks it up and frowns at the torn fabric and red splotches. _Sam didn't say he was hurt._ He clutched the dirty fabric and walked out of the bathroom.

XxXxX

Sam was packing his duffle by his fathers orders as Dean comes out. He couldnt help but swallow hard as he saw the dirty shirt in his hand.

"I can explain, Dean." The shirt was thrown in front of him and Dean kneels beside him.

"Show me where you got hurt." Sam thinks quick and pulls his shirt up to show scratches he had gotten from the stray branches running through the woods.

He feels cold fingers brush against his heated skin and shudders. "Jesus, Sam. You're burning up." The cool fingers disappear and Sam sees Dean move to get the first aid. He begins cleaning the wound though not needing stitches. A quick bandage applied and that was that.

The boys finish packing waiting for their father to return with some food. Later that morning they drove off toward the next hunt.

XxXxX

Sam had just told his father and Dean about his admission to Stanford. Dean stood there at a loss of words while John was livid.

Words spoken out of hate, back and forth. Sam grabs his bags and as he is almost a foot out of the door, strong words stop him cold. "You walk out that door, don't you ever come back!"

Sams eyes water and his lips tremble. He pushes on and walks out the door, down the street, to the nearest bus stop. He was not going to Stanford. He was going to lock himself away before he could hurt anymore.

Yet again, Sams life was thrown into an unwanted path.

XxXxX

 **End Chapter 1. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read and share your thoughts! Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my new followers!

In this chapter Sam is 19.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

Sam paced the cabin he had been shacked up in for the past year. He hadn't fed in days and it bagan to make him anxious.

He succeeded in keeping low from hunters and stuck to the animals around the cabin. He was miles from society to make sure he would not kill a human.

He felt alone. Every day that passed, he thought of Dean and his father. Praying they were safe because to Sam that was the only thing that mattered anymore. It was time to hunt again.

As the moon light flooded into the windows and his muscles stretched and reform, his mind went back to his childhood. Summer days spent in crappy motel pools with his brother. When he was fully shifted, he knew nothing. The animal inside of him taking over.

He jumps out one of the cabins windows and runs off into the dark forest. He mostly hunted rabits and deer for food. As he finished for the night he trotted up on a hill to bathe in the moonlight. An inhuman howl escaping his throat.

He was oblivious to the lurking eyes from within the woods.

XxXxX

Dean sat behind the wheels of his baby. Tapping the leather steering wheel while waiting for his dad to meet with him at the diner in town. He looked over at the abandon cold seat. Lacking the warmth of his joyful and stubborn little brother.

He heard the rumble of his dads truck and was snapped out of his thoughts. He waits to see his dad step from the truck before leaving the vehicle himself.

Dean meets his dad inside and they sit in a booth. Things were quiet without Sam. _Kid could have a big mouth at times._

"So Dean, how did that poltergeist case go over?" John broke the silence, looking through the menu.

Dean looks up at the mention of his name and clears his throat. "Yea it was good. Son of a bitch almost broke my leg." He chuckles quietly running his finger in a circle over the top of his beer bottle. "No more casualties. Ghost is as good as fried."

John nods his approval. Not amused with his sons remarks as he sets the menu down and picks up a news paper. "I'm gonna need you to take the werewolf case in Nebraska. Old buddy of mine has been checking it out and he found the freaks hideout."

A shiver makes its way down his spine and he nods. "Yea, dad. I'll head out in the morning." The rest of the night was spent in silence between father and son.

No one could have guessed the trouble awaiting the Winchesters this time.

XxXxX

 **End** **Chapter 2**

 **Okay peeps. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy! Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	3. chapter 3

I hope the last chapter left you in a questioning frenzy. In this chapter Dean will be heading toward Nebraska.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

Dean was well into his journey to Nebraska when he decided to make his first stop at a burger joint. He sat in his car blasting AC/DC while singing through mouthfuls of half chewed cheeseburger.

He almost misses the sound of his phone ringing beneath the loud music and quickly throws his burger aside and turns off the radio, answering quickly.

"This is Dean Winchester." Dean works his toungue along the grooves of his teeth, effectively cleaning the burger gunk out.

" _Hey Kid."_ A gruff deep voice says. Dean had to think a moment before the voice and the face clicked in his brain. "Hey, Rick. Any leads with the case? I'm about another day out." He started the impala and cleaned the mess of food from his shirt.

" _I'm staking out the monsters hideout. Waiting for you before I take on the son of a bitch."_ Dean pulls onto the road while listening to the man and nods. "Okay. I'll see you in a day or so." With that Dean hangs up the call and throws the phone aside. He turns back up the radio.

XxXxX

Sam wakes up from his hunt, muscles sore and skin scratched. He rolls out of bed with his hair messed to the side and he moves to the bathroom.

Sam hadn't abandoned his hygene since becoming a wolf and kept up with regular showers and brushing his teeth. When he leaves the bathroom he is fresh and clean.

He puts on some clothes and was about to clean up when he heard a branch snap outside. His head snaps up eyes darting out the window and he instinctly sniffs the air.

He hated his animal instinct but he sensed another person in the woods. There wasn't supposed to be another person in the woods.

He moves from the window and grabs the knife on his bedside table. _Please don't be a hunter.._

He stayed in that position the rest of the day. No way in hell was he gonna expose himself.

XxXxX

Dean pulls up to the national park parking and gets out. The other hunter was in the restricted and closed off area of the forest. He steps over the fencing and heads down the trail.

He keeps a hand on his gun and his eyes open. "I feel like freaking red riding hood." He mumbles to himself and pushes branches back to reveal more trails.

An hour walk gets him to the first cabin and he looks around the surrounding area. A whistle draws his attention to the hunter behind a tree and he goes into the wooded area to meet him.

"What's the plan here? We know for sure it's in their?" His questions were rewarded with a sharp nod and a finger to the lips. The older man raises his gun as the figure moves through the house.

Dean had a bad feeling about this but knew better than to voice his concerns. _Glad Sammy isn't here. Could would have no problem speaking up._ A gunshot pulls him from his thoughts. The shattering of a window and the smell of gunpowder smoking from the barrel of the gun beside him.

For some reason he felt sick. Everything was silent as they began to approach the cabin, guns at the ready.

XxXxX

 **Ahhhh! Things are heating up. Was Sammy hit? Will he escape before they get there? Next chapter coming tomorrow. Thank you to all my followers.** **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	4. chapter 4

I am so glad that good reviews are coming in. I look forward to hearing more from you guys.

In this chapter, we will find out Sammy's fate. Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

XxXxX

Dean and Rick walk up to the door and Rick stands, gun at the ready, about to go in. Dean watches as he mouths down to three and they both rush in.

The cabin was empty.

Rick curses and kicks the side table. "Damnit! It got away.." He shakes his head disappointed and looks around the messy room.

"Rick. It didn't get away easily." Dean comments as he kneels beside a little puddle of blood. "It's injured. That's good at least."

Rick smirks and heads out the back. "Come on. He couldn't have gotten far."

Dean follows obediently and they split up to cover more ground. He sees the foot prints and follows them cautiously.

XxXxX

Sam stumbles through the forest panting, grabbing on to trees to balance him and keep him going.

He hears shouting coming from the cabin and pushes harder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck.."

Sam stops and rips off a piece of his shirt and presses it to the wound in his abdomen. He takes in a deep breath before pushing off the tree and limping further into the woods.

Every snap of a twig or crunching of leaves draws Sams attention up, his eyes wild. He swallows hard and hides behind a tree and closes his eyes.

 _Don't be a baby, Sam._ He smirks as he hears Deans voice in his head. _If only he could see me now._ Darkness begins to seep into his vision and he falls to the ground, back against the tree.

He could have sworn he heard a voice calling to him but he was too far gone.

XxXxX

Rick walks around his side of the woods and chews on some tobacco. "Come here, doggy doggy."

He spits a wad out and looks around the bushes.

Rick reaches the side of a lake and curses. As he goes to turn around he see's a shoe in the water and slowly walks to it. When he walks closer, he begins to see that the shoe is connected to a leg and then a body.

It was the missing person that hadn't been found yet.

Rick was about to take a look closer when he hears a gunshot and see's a flock of birds flying from the trees.

That had to be coming from Dean.

XxXxX

 **Yikes. What was that shot? Was it Dean that found Sam? Update coming tomorrow. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	5. chapter 5

Okay, peeps. When we left off Rick was off on his own when he heard a gunshot. What could it be? Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

XxXxX

Sam feels himself drifting in and out of consciousness. A voice above him muffles in and out and he can almost swear its familiar.

He swallows back bile and tries again to open his eyes.

The light pierced his sensitive eyes and he reaches up to block the intruding light. A face comes into his view and he pales.

"Dean.."

XxXxX

Rick walked through the path trying to retrace Deans steps. John would kill him if he let his son die.

No one wanted to see John Winchester angry.

Rick spits out some tobacco and walks on down to where they split up. He almost jumped with joy when he saw a trace of Deans footprints and he proceeded to follow them.

XxXxX

Dean was overjoyed and scared when he saw his bleeding baby brother. He pushed back the dirty and sweaty hair from Sams face and began to search for injuries.

When he saw the bullet wound his heart clenched. _That was no werewolf, Rick shot Sam._

Anger started to build up in him and he pushed it back. He first had to take care of Sam. Then he would deal with Rick.

He pulled out his phone and speed dialed his father. He wasnt surprised to get a voicemail and he hung up. "Damnit." He curses before freezing as he hears a groan coming from his over sized brother.

"Sammy? Hey man, you with me? Come on, Sammy. Open your eyes." Sam looked as if he were trying but when he winced and shielded his eyes, he blocked the sun from Sammy with his own body.

"Thats it, man. Come back to me." Dean was overjoyed when his little brother opened his eyes a little.

"Dean.."

He smiled and nodded to his Sammy. "Its me bro. I'm gonna get us some help, okay?"

He pulls his phone out and dials his fathers number again. Reaching voicemail once again, he decides to leave a message. "Dad listen, we gotta problem. Call me ba--"

The sound of a cocking gun interrupts him and Dean turns to face the noise and gasps.

XxXxX

 **Uh oh.. Who the hell is cocking a gun near our Sammy? Also let me know what you think of Rick. I think he's a dick. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	6. chapter 6

Hey sorry for late update. Although I've seen a story go unupdated for months.

This story will be revealing the identity of the guy with the gun and bring John into the mix.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

XxXxX

Dean slowly puts the phone down and raises his hands in defence.

"Rick. What the hell man? We're on the same side here."

The man smirks and spits out a wad of tobacco. "I don't associate with werewolves. Neither should you. Just come on over here and we will take him out together."

As Dean catches on to the mans words, he swallows hard. "Rick, its not a werewolf. This is my brother. Who you accidentally shot. We gotta get him help."

"Oh Dean. Are you really that blind? Test him with silver. That'll prove it. Not to mention the silver bullet that is still in him right now."

Dean sets his jaw. How could this man accuse his Sammy of being a monster. That was impossible.

He pulls out a silver blade and presses it to his brothers skin. Immediately the flesh burns and Sam jolts and cries out. Dean drops the offending object and tears stream down his face.

His Sammy. Now turned into a monster. He still could never kill his brother. There had to be some other way.

"I'm sorry, Dean. He isn't human no more. We gotta put him down."

Dean forgot Rick was even there and he frowns. "No wait. Lets take him to my dad. Or bobby. Maybe they know a way around it."

Rick studies the injured boy and shakes his head. "You know I can't do that." He raises the gun ready to shoot.

A single gun shot echo's through the dark woods.

XxXxX

John walked out of the bar and pulls his phone out.

He had been on a bender for the past two days and had turned his phone off. He sees the voicemail from Dean and plays it.

" _Dad listen, we gotta problem. Call me ba--"_ The message ends and a frown decorates the worn mans face.

Dean was in trouble.

He lost one son already and he wasn't looking to lose another. He jumps in his truck and drives off toward where he sent Dean.

He tries Deans phone a few times getting no answer. He curses and throws his phone aside.

It was gonna be a two day trip but John was going to make it a one day trip.

John was scared, angry, and nervous. His old buddy, Rick, owed him one hell of an explanation.

XxXxX

 **Who wants to see John beat the shit out of Rick? Poor Sammy needs a break but what will happen when the truth comes out to John? Update coming soon.**

 **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	7. chapter 7

Hello! Im so glad to get feedback from you guys. I love you all!

This chapter will be based on the arrival of John and revealing the person behind the gun. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

XxXxX

John pulled up beside the impala and grabs a gun before exiting the truck. He looks into the windows of the impala and is relieved to see it was clean and no struggle evident.

He reaches the cabin and looks around. He sees the broken window and the blood on the floor.

He prays Dean is okay and continues down a path where fresh footprints lay.

When he is close enough to hear voices, he slows his pace and all defenses go up. He rounds the trees and sees Dean holding..

 _Wait... It can't be.._ Sammy was bleeding in his brothers arms and John saw red when he saw the man he trusted standing over them with a gun.

John sees the man move to raise his weapon and John acts quicker shooting him in the back of the head.

"No one messes with my boys.." He walks out from his hiding spot and Dean almost cries in relief.

"Dad. Dad, Sammy isn't doing so hot.. We need to get him to Bobby's."

Hearing the desperation in his sons voice shakes John to his core and he kneels beside them. He studies his youngest and winces at the wound in his side.

"Is the bullet still in there?" Seeing a nod from his son he continues, "We gotta get it out before moving him anymore. Hold him still."

John pulls out his dagger and a lighter. He uses the flames to steralize the blade before moving closer.

He tries to work fast, tries to ignore the whimpering and cries of his baby, tries to ignore the tears on his oldest sons face.

"Done." He throws the bullet aside and uses his over shirt to staunch and cover the wound.

"Lets get him to the car. We can do more for him there."

With that they carefully carry Sam back to the safety of the car.

XxXxX

Sam was floating in sweet oblivious. He can hear voices. His dad and brothers voice but thats impossible right? They couldn't be here.

He feels white hot pain dig into his side and he wants to scream but it comes out pitiful whimpers.

He wanted to tell the intruding hands to stop and leave him be. He had tried so hard to keep himself as human as possible.

Sam lets himself sink back into the dark and hoped his father and brother were far from him and alive as they could be.

XxXxX

Dean slides into the back of the impala with his brother as his dad gets all the medical surprise they have.

He pets Sams hair absent mindedly and vows to help his brother keep his secret. His father was too unpredictable.

When his dad comes back they tear Sams shirt off and begins properly cleaning and suturing the wound. Dean again getting the job of holding his brother down.

There were so many questions he had for Sam. So many Why's bouncing around in his mind. They would have to wait. Sam always came first.

John drove off in his truck as Dean followed with the impala. One eye on the road and the other on his brother.

XxXxX

 **Hip Hip Hooray! Sammy is okay! (For now.) Dean knows the truth but he trusts his brother. Will they succeed in keeping it from John? Updates to come. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	8. chapter 8

Hello guys! Sorry for my absense. I am heading into exams this week. Summer is among me so bear with me.

This chapter will be John and Dean taking care of Sammy and Dean confronting his brothers new life.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing.

Hope you enjoy!

XxXxX

Sam was sound asleep in the back seat as the rumble of the impalas engine lulled him in his sleep. Dean glances in the mirror every once in a while.

The family was drained with the events of that night and when a few towns were behind them, they checked into a motel. John and Dean work together to get Sam inside and on a bed.

Dean brings in the bags as John patches Sam up. John looks at his youngest son and sighs. "What have you gotten yourself into, huh? I knew this would happen if you left."

The words spoken reached deaf ears as Sam remained in his sleep state. John finishes his patching and tucked Sam under the covers. He grabs his phone and heads outside.

XxXxX

Dean walks in with the last of the bags as their dad was headed out with his phone. He goes to his brothers bed and sits on the edge. He studies the smooth yet worn face of his baby brother.

He tried to deny the knowledge presented to him and closes his eyes. _Please God, let it be a lie._ The silent prayer floated through his head and he opened his eyes to look at his brother once again.

He takes Sams hand and frowns. "I don't care what you are, Sammy. I know you are a good person still and that's all that matters." Dean whispers to his brother while brushing back shaggy chestnut bangs.

XxXxX

John steps out into the parking lot. The street light flowed over him and he breathed in the cool night air. He pulls his phone out and calls a friend.

"Hey, Bobby. Sam got a little banged up and we need a place to crash. Got room for us?"

He listens to the rugged old voice and looks back at the room. With a nod of his head, he says a quick goodbye and hangs up the call. He glances up at the night sky and swallows hard.

"What do I do, Mary? I'm so mad at him and I know I should be proud. We miss you. All of us do." John smiles as he watches the twinkling stars for a little bit longer.

He pulls himself together before making his way back to his boys and walks in seeing Dean holding his brothers hand.

"--And thats all that matters." When the door shuts, Deans head snaps up like he had just been caught taking a cookie from a cookie jar. John laughs, "Relax, boy. It's just me."

Dena visibly relaxes and John goes to Sams other side and sits by him. John looks at his eldest and puts a firm hand on his shoulder. "We are headed to Bobby's in the morning. Everything will be okay now."

XxXxX

 **Well John seems pretty positive. Sam is on the mend and Dean has his back. I love Bobby so I just had to have some RR at his salvage yard. Updates soon. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Long time no post. Life has gotten in the way but I have not forgotten of this.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Nothing!

XxXxX

Sam stirs at the sound of voices around him. He cracks open his eyes and blinks the sleep away.

The two men hadn't noticed the youngest Winchesters eyes open. Sams hand moves against the soft sheets and he grunts as pain comes back to him.

This catches the Winchester's attention and Dean goes to Sams side, concern covering his face. Sam was in a cloud of confusion and a frown moves across his lips. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Dean puts a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy Sammy.." His voice firm but quiet as to not scare Sam.

John moves to the other side of his youngest and examines the wound. The flesh around the wound was hot and he knew he would need to watch for infection or signs of internal bleeds.

"Dean, go get some fresh bandages for me, would ya?" John can see Dean hesitate before standing and moving to the first aid kit.

John brushes Sams hair back and watches his sons sluggish eyes meet his own. "Hey Sammy. Gonna take care of you don't worry, son."

Sams eyes widen and he scoots away as his breathing picks up in panic. John goes to move closer but Dean is there and wraps his arms under Sams arms and whispers in his ear. Sam visibly relaxes and John feels his heart stop as silent tears run down his youngest sons face.

XxXxX

The night had passed with an awkward silence in the room and John wakes to Dean packing his things. Sam didn't have much of anything on him but what he did have, Dean packs in his own duffel.

Next thing John knows they are driving the couple more hours to Bobbys salvage yard. Dean following close behind in the Impala with their precious cargo.

For both cars it was a silent journey. Stopping every hour to check on Sam and get some food.

They reached Bobbys that afternoon.

XxXxX

Bobby headed outside when he heard the familiar rumble of the family car. He waved at the men and went to offer his help with bags.

As he got a glimpse of Sam, his heart went out to the young man. He was pale but he looked good for the injury John had described.

John and Dean got their youngest inside and Bobby brought in the two duffles. Bobby made sure they were settled before heading to the kitchen to fix up a quick dinner.

John had laid his youngest in the room shared by the boys.

"Dean. Take a shower first. Im gonna make sure Sams wound is okay." John almost laughed as once again his son hesitated. He was too protective for his own good.

As Dean disappeared into the bathroom, John pulled Sams borrowed shirt from Sams skin. John feels the skin around the bandage and frowns to himself.

 _Thats not right..._ The skin was warm but not unusually warm like before. Dread filled Johns entire body as he began to peel the bandage back.

John closed his eyes as the bandage was removed. The wound was reduced to a mere scratch.

XxXxX

 **Uh oh.. What is John going to do? What will Dean do? What side will Bobby take? Let me know what you think. Peace and Chicken Grease.**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been too long, guys. I have graduated high school and am now in college and I want to get back in the groove of things here. So John is about to find out? Hope he doesn't overreact.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing *insert sad face*

Warnings for violence as always.

XxXxX

John Winchester had lost a lot of family in his lifetime. First his mother, then his father and when everything seemed alright, the universe took his wife away. His heart had grown cold and all he wanted was to find the demon responsible. He was blind to the effects on his children's lives until his youngest rebelled. Any other dad would have been damn proud of their son getting into such a college. Not John Winchester.

John stared at his sons bandage and then the clear skin and a silent tear slipped down his emotionless face. The universe had now taken his youngest.

John picked up a pillow from the other side of the bed and looked at his son.

"I'm sorry, son." With those few words, John held the pillow over his sons face and pressed with all his weight. He watched his youngest struggle and held his emotions inside. He pulled out his gun and cocked it. He held it to the pillow and pulled the trigger.

XxXxX

Dean rushed his shower with an uneasy feeling within his stomach. Something was not right and he could not leave Sam alone for too long. He pulled the towel around him and opened the door.

Dean's heart dropped to his stomach at the sight before him. His dad was holding a pillow over his brothers face. The dread was quickly replaced with rage at the sight of the gun and he barrelled into his father as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet missed its target and embedded in the far wall. Sam sat up and scattered to the opposite side of the room.

Dean was able to wrestle the gun from his father's grasp and pointed it at him while blocking his view of Sam.

"Don't move, dad. I will shoot you, I swear to god." Dean's voice was firm but the tears on his face betrayed him. John looked at him incredulously and then to Sam and it all hit him.

He had just tried to kill his son. No. He was killing the monster that had taken his son. "Dean. He's a monster. He will hurt someone if we don't stop him. He could hurt you." John tried to reason with his oldest but was met with a look of disgust. It hurt his heart to see that look in his son.

Dean cocked the gun. "Dad he has been this way since he left for Stanford. He has gone through hell and yet still has control. He controls it, dad! Look at him. He is still your son, my brother, the Sam that we both know."

John looked at his youngest again and their eyes met. His baby boy. Now looking at him with terror and John found himself wondering how they got to this point. John falls to his knees and cries. Bobby busts into the room and surveys the scene before him. He looks at Dean confused and then to Sam. His eyes widened and looked back to Dean.

XxXxX

Dean lowers the gun only slightly and looks to his old friend. "Sam has been a werewolf since Stanford, as far as I can tell. I'm not letting anyone hurt him. If you want him to leave then we will leave. He is still our Sammy."

Bobby's shoulders slumped and he let out a weary sigh. "I believe you, boys. You can stay as long as you like. We are in this together and I won't let no hunter's come for him."

Dean smiled gratefully and turned to Sam. Sam was looking lost as hell and Dean couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. He kneeled in front of Sam and drew him into a tight hug.

Bobby smiled at the sight and led John out of the room to give the boy's some time.

XxXxX

 **Awwweee I scared you didn't I? Family recovery to come and what is in store with the winchesters witnessing Sam's turning for the first time? More to Come.**

 **Peace and Chicken Grease.**


End file.
